Cantare para ti - AleHPRosier
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por AleHPRosier como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción "Singing for you" de Lunafly. RESUMEN: "Su mente no paraba de lanzar imágenes continuas algunas tan lejanas como aquel primero de septiembre en el que ella se presentó a su compartimiento con ese cabello indomable". Disfruten


La siguiente historia pertenece al reto: **"¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)** " del grupo de Facebook **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** y fue impuesto por Mariana Viveros a Ale Meléndez quien deberá escribir un one shot basado en la canción 'Singing for you' de Lunafly. Recomendamos escuchar esta canción antes o durante la lectura de esta historia. Disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter® es propiedad de The Warner Brothers Company™ y J.K. Rowling. La canción 'Singing for you' fue escrita para la banda Lunafly.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, yo solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.

Este song-fic participa en un concurso del grupo de Facebook: HARMONY (HARRY + HERMIONE).

Este song-fic está dedicado a Mariana Peralta quien me asigno la canción en la que está inspirada el Song-fic. Espero te guste la historia Mariana, besos.

 **Seudónimo:** AleHPRosier

 **Cantare para ti**

Blanco. Todo a su alrededor parecía tan puro e impoluto; las paredes, los azulejos, el techo, las personas que se encontraba en los pasillos, todo. El lugar era de una tonalidad tan clara que su vista se dañaba con tanto esplendor. No llevaba la cuenta de las visitas que había realizado y a las que seguramente seguiría asistiendo. Todos esos detalles dejaron de tener importancia desde que la visito por primera vez. Su corazón no tenía paz desde ese día y sus pensamientos eran dedicados única y exclusivamente para la persona que residía en ese lugar. Su corazón latía con frenesí, sus pulmones luchaban para expulsar el aire suficiente y sus pies se tambaleaban cada tres pasos. Pero no se detuvo, necesitaba verla aunque sea solo un instante y saber que ella estaba bien, que aún vivía y que las pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche eran solo secuelas de la guerra. Ansiaba estar en su presencia y sus pasos se le hacían cada vez más cortos. Quiso poder despojarse del bastón debía usar al menos un mes más pero sabía que eso solo retrasaría aún más su llegada.

 _Walking down the road_

 _When I turn I think of you_

Su mente no paraba de lanzar imágenes continuas algunas tan lejanas como aquel primero de septiembre en el que ella se presentó a su compartimiento con ese cabello indomable y su tono mandón, y otras tan recientes como el día de la batalla final. Ese momento en el que la tuvo en sus brazos por última vez, tan imperfecta con todos esos cortes en su cara y brazos, ojeras, tierra y sangre seca en su rostro. Aun así le pareció hermosa. Era tan… Ella. Porque a pesar de todas las heridas que marcaban su cuerpo, sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas contenidas poseían ese brillo inteligente y cálido. Esos orbes avellanas seguían viendo a través de su alma, derribando todas sus barreras y acompañándolo silenciosamente en su lucha.

 _Our favorite TV show_

 _It's always on 'cause I see you_

Todas las imágenes poseían algo en común, a su mejor amiga. Leyendo en la sala común con su silueta iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando estaba preocupada, ayudándole con sus deberes, realizando hechizos que él ni siquiera conocía y después enseñándoselos. Tocando el piano para él, animándolo en sus partidos, riendo de sus malos chistes y sus predicciones tan "acertadas" de adivinación. Abrazándole fuertemente cuando el más lo necesitaba y salvándole la vida más de una vez desinteresadamente. Cada momento a su lado era memorable e irremplazable. Ella siempre fue, es y será alguien en importante para él. Le traía sin cuidado que los demás le dijeran que estaba perdiendo su "valioso" tiempo con ella. El, Harry Potter estaría con Hermione Granger hasta su último aliento. No se rendiría nunca, no con ella.

La comunidad mágica en su totalidad se encontraba devastada, todos perdieron algo esa noche. Algunos perdieron su inocencia convirtiéndose en asesinos para sobrevivir, otros perdieron a un familiar o amigo, otros tuvieron que morir por sus creencias, y muchos perdieron la esperanza y la cordura. El mismo se sentía roto, vacío y exhausto. A veces deseaba no tener que ser el gran Harry Potter sobre todo cuando eso implicaba que todas las personas que le importaban salían heridas por su culpa. No era justo sin duda pero al parecer el mundo conspiraba enérgicamente contra él. Se recargo en la pared de aquel iluminado y solitario pasillo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyo su mano izquierda en ese odioso bastón que ahora debía cargar en todo momento. Los recuerdos seguían invadiéndolo sin descanso pero algunos sobresalían entre ellos, como aquella noche en Grimmauld Place cuando descubrió a Hermione en aquella sala de té tocando el piano.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía, su frente se encontraba empapada en sudor, su cicatriz le quemaba como nunca y sus ojos aun soñolientos se sentían pesados pero sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Otra vez tuvo una pesadilla, y no como las de Ron con arañas gigantes y derrotas de partidos de quidditch contra Slytherin. Las suyas eran más complejas, más aterradoras y definitivamente más reales. Sus pesadillas estaban llenas de sus más grandes y oscuros temores, veía una y otra vez el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric y como no hacía nada para salvarlo. Después todo el lugar se oscurecía, la temperatura descendía alarmantemente y recuerdos tristes invadían su mente. Dementores… cientos de ellos acercándose y arrebatándole sus recuerdos felices dejándolo sin vida, rodeado de oscuridad, tristeza y desolación. Sin embargo, esta vez la pesadilla fue diferente, una mansión antigua se extendía antes sus ojos. La arquitectura del lugar parecía dañada y algo deteriorada pero sin duda aun reflejaba la grandeza que un día la caracterizo. Pero eso no era lo extraño, lo que era inusual era no tener control sobre su cuerpo y del sueño en general, y ver toda la situación como un mero espectador. Observo a un hombre mayor que seguramente cuidaba la propiedad despertarse de repente como si hubiese escuchado un ruido sospechoso. El hombre con temor y dificultad tomo su bastón y entro a la casa. Los pasos algo torpes y pausados del hombre hacían un pequeño eco que era apenas perceptible a sus oídos, lo vio subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y lo siguió. Un largo pasillo se extendía en segundo piso de la propiedad. Las paredes se encontraban casi intactas, algunos cuadros se encontraba cubiertos con sábanas y los demás estaban vacíos. Esta es una residencia mágica pensó el pelinegro y siguió de cerca al hombre observando minuciosamente todo su entorno. Una puerta entreabierta llamo su atención y al parecer también la de su acompañante. Observo como el rostro del hombre perdía color y se aferraba fuertemente a su bastón pero no detuvo sus pasos, poco a poco se fueron acercando a la misteriosa habitación y escucharon unas voces; era una conversación entre dos personas, hombres si no se equivocaba. Pero podía escuchar una tercera voz, susurrando palabras que no lograba comprender del todo. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo y se asomaron por el espacio entreabierto que dejaba la puerta, Harry se quedó estático. No podía creer lo que veía, era Colagusano, ese rostro andrajoso con rasgos de roedor jamás lo confundiría. A su lado un hombre se encontraba sentado de espalda en un sofá negro algo deteriorado. No necesito mucho tiempo para deducir su identidad, cuando descubrió a la dueña de la voz susurrante que escucho anteriormente. Naggini la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso lo miraba perversamente consiente de su presencia._

 _-Oh, Señor Potter entre, no sea tímido y veo que trajo un invitado. Que considerado de su parte, Naggini esta hambrienta.-Dijo el hombre sentado en el sofá sin darse vuelta._

 _Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y contemplo como su cuerpo se movió sin permiso entrando a aquella desorganizada y poco iluminada habitación. La silueta de su enemigo se reflejaba en la pared que tenía enfrente y Colagusano lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla pintada en su rostro. Intento mover sus pies pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba atrapado. La serpiente se acercaba lentamente a él y lo observaba detenidamente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Trato de prepararse mentalmente para el ataque del animal y viéndose incapaz de cerrar sus ojos, busco a Voldemort con la mirada. Seguía sin moverse de lugar, con su postura sofisticada y sus ojos perdidos en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Quería gritar pero a pesar que sus labios se movían no emitían sonido. Espero sentir el ataque de la serpiente, imaginó que su vida terminaría en ese instante pero nada de eso paso. La serpiente paso a su lado, no sin antes observarlo atentamente para después susurrarle que le ordenara matar al viejo que se encontraba en la entrada igual de petrificado que él._

 _Toda la situación le pareció irreal, En verdad estaba en sus manos la vida de aquel hombre o era una clase de retorcida broma. El pobre hombre a su lado lo miraba anhelante y desesperado. Sus ojos se centraron en la serpiente que lo observaba esperando sus órdenes. Intento decirle que dejara vivir al hombre y que él se quedaría en su lugar. Sin embargo, mucho antes de que la primera palabra saliera de sus labios, su perspectiva del sueño cambio ya no se encontraba petrificado, de hecho se sentía más ligero y ¿hambriento? Era extraño. Hasta que fue consiente de tres hechos importantes: 1. Podía verse a sí mismo petrificado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. 2. Todo se veía más pequeño desde su posición y 3. No tenía extremidades. Un segundo, ¡no tenía extremidades! Paseo su mirada por toda la habitación buscando alguna explicación para toda esa locura pero todo se miraba igual, nada fuera de lo ordinario. El Señor Tenebroso seguía sentado en aquel sofá ignorando su presencia, Colagusano sonreía con burla en su dirección y su cuerpo y el del hombre seguían petrificados. Se estaba olvidando de algo… Naggini, ¿Dónde estaba esa serpiente? Paso unos segundos buscando al animal. Hasta que la realidad envolvió ¡Él era la serpiente! Su nuevo cuerpo empezó a moverse con una tranquilidad asombrosa, pero sus ojos no perdieron de vista su objetivo, los dos hombres parados estáticamente sin oportunidad de defenderse a un par de metros de distancia. Un extraño e insano deseo se instaló en su mente, muerte. Deseaba matar a esos impuros indignos de estar ante la presencia de su señor. Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más certeros y se encargó de acechar a su presa, lista para atacar. Podía saborear el enorme banquete que se presentaba ante él, sus colmillos salieron a la vista y su boca se abrió ansiosa por probar el primer bocado de su presa, se acercó más hasta que…_

 _Despertó en su cuarto sudando helado y con la respiración entrecortada. Ese sueño había sido tan real, el de verdad había deseado matar a ese hombre para complacer a ¿su amo? Se sentía enfermo. Jamás tuvo una pesadilla tan cruda y realista. Porque tenía que pasarle eso a justamente a él. Era su primera noche en la casa de su padrino y tenía esa extraña pesadilla que aún mantenía sus manos temblando y su frente ardiendo. Siguió reflexionando sobre ese extraño sueño hasta que escucho una melodía. Las notas de aquel piano sonaban tristes y atrajeron su curiosidad. Camino lentamente empapándose de la melancolía de la pieza, hasta que encontró la habitación de donde provenía. Espero encontrarse a Sirius tocando el instrumento, ya que este le conto que lo tocaba desde su niñez. Pero nunca espero ver a su mejor amiga tocando el piano tan apasionadamente detrás de esa puerta. Admiro como sus dedos movían las teclas correctas para crear esa melodía tan perfecta. El rostro de la castaña poseía concentración absoluta como cuando contestaba un examen pero se podía sentir el sentimiento y la pasión en cada nota. Él no sabía mucho sobre música. La única que había escuchado era la que su Tía Petunia escuchaba cuando hacia los quehaceres de la casa. Así no podía decir si su amiga era una profesional o si los sonidos que salían del instrumento eran al azar y solo sonaban bien. Sin embargo, se quedó allí… Viendo a Hermione tocar el piano con tanta devoción y sentimiento que por un momento olvido el cansancio y el miedo provocados por su más reciente pesadilla. Dejo que la melodía lo transportara a un lugar mejor, lejos de sus preocupaciones y temores, permitió perderse en las sensaciones que le transmitía la pieza, porque la música tiene ese efecto, te envuelve y se apodera de tus sentidos creando sentimientos y sensaciones únicas e inexplicables._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _I'm hearing music every day_

 _Making me hope_

 _that you might stay_

Recordaba esa noche perfectamente tanto que podía evocar la melodía entera sin problema. Esa noche solo se quedó allí parado en el umbral de la puerta escuchando y admirando a su mejor amiga. Ella estaba tan sumergida en la melodía que ni siquiera noto su presencia y lo prefirió así. La contemplo abiertamente sin perder ningún detalle de su rostro, sus manos y su cuerpo. El tiempo dejo de tener sentido y el espacio entre los dos se redujo considerablemente. Se quedó allí siendo un simple espectador observando una obra de arte extraordinaria. Maravillado regreso a su cuarto una hora después quedándose dormido al instante con esa bella melodía sonando en su cabeza. El siguiente día se levantó más temprano que nunca y sin rastro de cansancio. Al ver Hermione al otro lado de la mesa riéndose de las bromas de los gemelos su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo diferente, uno más rápido y descontrolado. Sus ojos se encontraron y una recibió una bella sonrisa como respuesta. Desde entonces se levantaba a mitad de la noche y se dirigía a esa sala de té con la esperanza escuchar esa hermosa melodía de nuevo y tuvo éxito hasta que Hermione lo descubrió espiándola el tercer día. Pero en lugar de enojarse con él o regañarlo como seguramente hubiera hecho con Ron, lo invito a sentarse a su lado y siguió tocando como si nada. No hicieron falta palabras, ella no necesitaba saber sus motivos ni él tampoco los de ella. Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro no importaba si hablaban sin cesar o se acompañaban en silencio, lo único que realmente interesaba es que juntos podían ser ellos mismos y no necesitaban nada más.

Sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día. Esos días en la mansión Black fueron increíbles. Por la mañana convivía con su padrino, salían a caminar, charlaban por horas o miraban un viejo álbum de fotos de Sirius en donde sus padres eran felices y los merodeadores se divertían como nunca. Por la tarde jugaba un partido de Quidditch con los Weasley y en las noches se reunía con Hermione en aquella salita de té para escucharla tocar. En una de esas madrugadas en aquella sala Hermione toco una melodía diferente, una que él conocía muy bien.

 **Flash Back**

 _La luna a penas se distinguía en el cielo y la noche se encontraba en su más grande apogeo. En Grimmauld Place todos descansaban o bueno… Casi todos. Una castaña y un famoso pelinegro se encontraban más despiertos que nunca. El elegido se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la habitación, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro reflejaba una expresión pacífica. A unos cuantos metros de distancia Hermione tocaba el piano lentamente acariciando cada una de las teclas creando una melodía dulce y tranquila. Una vez termino esa pieza, otra vino a su mente casi al instante y comenzó un nuevo conjunto de notas y compases._

 _Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente ante el cambio y reconoció la melodía al instante. Era una canción que escuchaba una de sus vecinas todos los días en su jardín por las tardes. La escuchaba al menos dos veces al día cuando le tocaba limpiar el jardín o sacar la basura. La primera vez que la oyó no le prestó atención a la letra, la segunda vez empezó a tararearla, en la tercera comenzó a aprenderse la letra y ahora se la sabia de memoria. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a marcar el ritmo con sus pies y la letra se deslizo por su boca casi al instante._

 _ **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**_ _ **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…**_ _.-Canto Harry con un tono barítono* que dejo impresionada a Hermione._

 _¿Conoces la canción?-Pregunto Hermione aun sorprendida_.

 _Una de mis vecinas en Privet Drive la escuchaba todos los días y termino por gustarme mucho_.- _Comento Harry_.

 _Es bonita, si quieres pedirle a alguien algo imposible para amarlo o amarla.-Opino Hermione._

 _Él no le pide cosas imposibles Mione, el solo desea volver a verla aunque deba preguntarle a todas las personas que vea, por ella y pedirles que le lleven el mensaje, lo único que él quiere es encontrarla.-Dijo Harry perdiéndose en la mirada avellana de su amiga._

 _Él debe amarla demasiado si capaz de hacer todas esas cosas sobre todo si la única vez que la vio fue en esa feria.-Dijo Hermione mirando al pelinegro fijamente._

 _Si, él de verdad la amaba.-Confirmo Harry._

 _¿Harías algo así Harry, esperarías a la persona que amas si ella no puede estar contigo?-Pregunto Hermione ansiosa por la respuestas del pelinegro._

 _Si es la persona que amo haría eso y más, nunca me rendiría con ella. Estaría a su lado aun cuando ella no quiera que lo esté. Dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos haciendo que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa._

 _Ok… No sabía que cantaras tan bien.-Balbuceo Hermione cambiando el tema._

 _Yo no canto bien Mione, solía cantar cuando estaba aburrido y solo que era la mayoría del tiempo pero de allí a cantar como los Beatles lo dudo. Dijo Harry nervioso y avergonzado el halago de la castaña._

 _Tal vez no como The Beatles pero tienes talento Potter. Dijo Hermione divertida.-Espera que le cuente a Ron lo bien…_

 _No. Digo, no puedes decirle. Hermione yo jamás he cantado en público, esto… el canto, es algo que forma parte de mi pero que no me gusta compartir con el mundo. Confeso Harry avergonzado._

 _Entonces ¿porque cantaste para mí? Indago la castaña._

 _No lo sé, supongo que porque contigo no tengo miedo a ser yo mismo. Ya sabes puedo ser solo Harry y no El Gran Harry Potter.-Contesto el pelinegro._

 _Creo que lo entiendo, eres el único además de mis padres que me ha escuchado tocar el piano. La verdad es que me falta aprender muchas cosas y es en lo único que me siento insegura porque cuando estoy frente a otros todas las notas y piezas se borran de mi cabeza. Pero estos días he podido tocar contigo presente, creo que también puedo ser yo misma cuando estoy contigo, Harry-Confeso Hermione._

 _Eso quiere decir que esto quedara entre nosotros.-Pregunto Harry señalando el piano y a él mismo._

 _Puedes estar tranquilo Señor no soy tan bueno, este será nuestro pequeño secreto. Dijo Hermione divertida para después volver a tocar la melodía anterior ahora con un Harry Potter como voz principal._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _I'm singing for you_

 _It´s all I can do_

 _I need you right next to me_

Desde ese día, ambos se sintieron más a gusto con el otro. El jamás había compartido ese secreto con nadie pero sabía que a Hermione nunca podría esconderle nada. Ella lo conocía tanto, como ninguna otra persona lo hacía. Hermione no era su mejor amiga por ser "Harry Potter", él estaba muy seguro de ello. Porque solo cuando estaba con ella se permitía dejar de cargar el mundo mágico en sus hombros y ser alguien normal. Podía sonreír y reír con libertad, podía ser impulsivo e incluso torpe y dejar que todas esas barreras que había creado con los años para protegerse se rompieran. Por eso cuando ella le pedía que cantara para ella, el solo asentía, dejaba que su voz llenara la habitación y acompañara las notas del viejo piano de Grimmauld Place.

 _You might not believe_

 _You're all that I need_

 _Oh baby what do you say?_

Decidió continuar con sus pasos, un poco más aliviado y sereno. Camino por aquel pasillo con calma, deseaba verla… si, pero sabía que ella siempre lo esperaría. Era un pacto silencioso entre ellos, el llegaría, haría todo por animarla y ella no respondería ni mostraría señales de comprensión. Esa era la dinámica entre ellos, muchos lo habían intentado pero todos se habían rendido a la semana a excepción de Luna que la visitaba dos veces por semana y le traía unas extrañas flores. Ellos eran los únicos que realmente se preocupaban por ella y Hermione estaba consiente. Porque según los mendimagos ella sabía con exactitud la hora de sus visitas y "los esperaba". La habitación 16, de casos especiales de San Mungo estaba tan cerca que dio un paso atrás por inercia. Sus nervios regresaron pero se obligó a dar los últimos pasos para llegar a ella. Dubitativo extendió su mano para abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba igual que siempre, limpia y sin color. La ventana se encontraba abierta e iluminaba toda la habitación y como siempre que venía Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama junto a la ventana viendo el paisaje inexiste detrás de la ventana.

 _Even though you're gone_

 _I'll be here and dream of you_

Ella estaba allí frente el, pero ya no quedaba rastros de la Hermione Granger que conoció en aquel Expreso. La mujer vestida de blanco que lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro era solo el fantasma de su mejor amiga. Sus ojos cafés que siempre le transmitieron paz y calidez ahora se encontraban vacíos, todo rastro de vida en ellos desapareció desde ese día. Dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y acerco a ella. Su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto de la habitación pero la vio cerrar sus ojos cuando deposito un beso en su frente.

Recordaba con claridad el diagnostico de los sanadores, Hermione sufría una especie de estrés post-traumático a consecuencia por el exceso de maldiciones que había recibido en su cuerpo, no había perdido completamente la cordura pero su mente estaba atrapada en una especie de limbo del que solamente ella podía salir. El había tratado de hacerla desistir de pelear en la batalla final pero su amiga testaruda amenazo con hechizarlo si no la dejaba luchar a su lado. Ahora se sentía culpable si él la hubiera encerrado a la fuerza en una habitación hasta que la pelea hubiese terminado como había planeado desde que Bellatrix la torturo en Malfoy Manor, ella estaría consiente, furiosa pero consiente. Se reprendió mentalmente el haberse separado de su lado y no poder evitar que el Dolovoh le lanzara una maldición corto pulsante y un crucio. Cuando termino la batalla y venció a Voldemort busco a Hermione con la mirada para encontrarla rodeada de Weasleys cubierta de sangre y con los ojos perdidos. Corrió con fuerza para llegar a ella sin darse cuenta que algunos mortifagos seguían lanzando maldiciones. Una de esas maldiciones le dio en la pierna izquierda haciendo que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio y rodara por el suelo, golpeando su cabeza y perdiendo la consciencia. Despertó una semana después y le recibió dos noticias debía utilizar ese maldito bastón por lo menos dos meses ya que la maldición que recibió era de magia negro y no permitía que su herida sanara con magia y la otra que su mejor amiga era una muerta en vida.

Hola Mione, traje algo que te va a encantar.-Dijo Harry sacando un libro con una portada bien cuidada pero con páginas amarillas.-Es tu libro favorito: Hogwarts una historia. Pensé que podría leerte un capitulo o dos, que tal el de la biblioteca o el bosque prohibido sé que te encantaban.-Dijo el pelinegro emocionado pero al ver que Hermione ni siquiera pestañeo al escuchar sobre el libro se sintió derrotado.

Bien, libro descartado.-Dijo Harry poniendo el libro en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.-Luna te manda saludos y vendrá a verte mañana, dijo que había encontrado una plata muy extraña y te la mostraría.-Comento Harry y la esperanza volvió cuando la vio batallar con sus ojos para verlo a los ojos.

 _When I make the tea_

 _I'll be sure that it´s for two_

No sabes cuánto extraño a mi mejor amiga Mione. Ella siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Era la única con la compartía todo mi mundo, que conocía todos miedos y debilidades, y aun así me amaba por eso. Yo la necesito, quiero que me abrece o que solo me mire a los ojos con esa mirada tan única y que es solo para mí. -Confeso el pelinegro con tristeza, la necesitaba más que nunca. No podía seguir allí viendo como su mejor amiga se perdía más en sí misma y lo abandonaba a su suerte. –Dime que hago para recuperarla Mione, yo haré lo que sea. Si me pides que me vista como un personaje de caricaturas o de comics lo haré, si me pides que te traiga la flor más bella del mundo entonces recorreré el mundo entero buscándola pero dime algo o muéstrame una señal de que sigues aquí conmigo que volverás a mí y tocaras esas bellas melodías mientras yo finjo que canto mejor que Jonh Lennon. –Rio con melancolía. Recuerdas ese día en sexto año cuando me pediste que cantara para ti, mientras llorabas por Ron… -Dijo Harry perdido en sus recuerdos.

 _I'm hearing music every day_

 _Making me hope_

 _that you might stay_

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Desde que conocía a Ronald Weasley imagino que nunca se pelarían tan fuerte o dejarían de ser amigos. Pero allí estaba deseando poder golpear a su mejor amigo fuertemente. Su camisa se encontraba empapada de lágrimas, lágrimas derramadas Hermione, que se encontraba entre sus brazos sollozando quedadamente por ese idiota. La apretó más contra el deseando borrar toda la tristeza del corazón y ojos de su mejor amiga. Ella no merecía llorar por un hombre como Ronald Weasley, es cierto que el pelirrojo era su amigo pero nadie podía lastimar a Hermione, nadie ni siquiera él. Desde hace un año más o menos su relación con la castaña había mejorado considerablemente. Ella se había convertido en la persona más importante para él, quizás se tardó mucho tiempo en saber valorar el amor incondicional de Hermione pero desde Sirius murió y ella se quedó con él por días sin siquiera reprocharle haber ido a departamento de misterios ese día, se prometió protegerla de todos los que intentaran dañarla incluido el mismo._

 _Por eso le partía el corazón verla llorar ese pelirrojo. Ya tendría tiempo para hacer pagar a Ron por las lágrimas de su mejor amiga pero ahora solo deseaba que Hermione dejara de llorar. Con cuidado tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos, unos ojos rojos y cristalinos lo miraron con duda y dolor._

 _Hay algo que pueda hacer para que esos ojos dejen de derramar lágrimas innecesarias. Susurro Harry borrando todo rastro de lágrimas del rostro de la castaña._

 _¿Cantarías para mí? Pregunto Hermione en un susurro._

 _Todas las canciones que quieras. –Contesto Harry sin dudar._

 _Eso es todo lo que necesito. Dijo Hermione sonriéndole y Harry comenzó a cantarle todas las canciones que conocía hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida pacíficamente en sus brazos._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 _I'm singing for you_

 _It´s all I can do_

 _I need you right next to me_

Te prometí que cantaría todas las canciones que quisieras. Muéstrame que debo hacer para recuperarte. –Dijo Harry dejando que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. –Te necesito a mi lado, como debió haber sido desde el inicio. Ahora todos quieren halagarme, creen que disfruto ser un héroe y que debo ser auror. Todas a esas personas esperan que sea alguien impresionante que sonría para la cámara y salve el mundo pero nada de eso tiene sentido para mí, si tu no estas allí conmigo.-Confeso Harry. –Ellos necesitan que yo sea su héroe cuando ni siquiera puede evitar que te hicieran daño. Es mi culpa, si no fueras mi mejor amiga esto no habría pasado, tu estarías bien y serias una bruja exitosa. –Pero soy muy egoísta porque a pesar de todos los motivos por los cuales estarías mejor sin mí, no me siento culpable de no querer que eso pase.

 _You might not believe_

 _You're all that I need_

 _Oh baby what do you say?_

Así que seré egoísta y me quedaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario. No me rendiré, hare lo que sea necesario sin importar que otras personas me digan que pierdo el tiempo y que debería salir a salvar el mundo. Porque yo solo necesito salvar y ser el héroe de alguien. De ti, y aunque sé que no me necesitas porque eres incluso mejor que yo, déjame hacerlo. –Dijo Harry mirándola con amor y devoción. Pudo ver como una solitaria lagrima escapaba de los ojos de su amiga y lo supo.

 _A million love songs_

 _They are making us live long_

 _Oh let me sing them all for you_

Cuando entre en esta habitación no tenía una idea clara de que iba hacer para ayudarte pero es porque en estos meses he estado tan hundido en mi tristeza y sintiéndome tan impotente por toda esta situación que no me di cuenta que lo único que me pedias cuando estabas triste era que te cantara. –Pero creo que tengo la canción perfecta y aunque no funcione prometo cantarte una cada día.

 _I'm singing for you_

 _It´s all I can do_

 _I need you right next to me_

 _ **I´m no superman. I can´t take your hand and fly you anywhere you want to go (Yeah).**_ Empezó a cantar tomando las manos de la castaña. – _ **I can´t read your mind like a billboard sign and tell you everything you wanna hear but…**_ _ **I´ll be your hero.**_ Continuo sin perder detalle de la Mirada vidriosa de su amiga, esos ojos avellanas lo miraban anhelantes y le pedían que continuara en silencio.

 _ **I, I can be everything you need. If you are the one for me like gravity I´ll be unstoppable. I, yeah I believe in destiny. I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul but if you´re the one for me…**_ _ **I´ll be your hero.**_ Canto el pelinegro susurrando la última frase en un susurro y cortando la distancia que lo separaba de su mejor amiga hasta que sus frentes se juntaron.

Y entonces paso… Hermione volvió a tener el control sobre su cuerpo, después de todo ese tiempo. De pasar semanas enteras en una especie de limbo, de luchar con todas sus fuerzas para regresar, de intentar hablar con Harry o Luna. Por fin había vuelto. Observo detenidamente a su mejor amigo que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su rostro tan cercano al suyo. Otra vez la había salvado, él no había dejado de creer en ella. La visito todos los días desde que despertó y le llevo toda clase de presentes para hacerla reaccionar pero solo hizo falta oírlo cantar únicamente para ella y confesarle todas esas palabras tan hermosas para que pudiera salir de ese estado de inconsciencia mental en la que se encontraba.

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas. Quería agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella, quería hacerle un sinfín de promesas pero sobretodo deseaba estar con el lo más cerca posible, así que aprovechando que el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados beso su frente y susurro.

Harry… -Observo como el pelinegro abría sus ojos como platos y la miraba sin poder creer que ella hubiera pronunciado su nombre.

Mione, tu estas…tú y yo. –Balbució Harry tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Pues después de semanas deseando poder hablar con ella ahora que tenía la oportunidad se sentía un idiota que no podía formar ni una oración completa.

Shhh… Sonrió Hermione a la vez que ponía su dedo en los labios del pelinegro. –Dejare que seas mi héroe Harry. Susurro la castaña con la voz algo ronca por el desuso pero para Harry fue la voz más melodiosa del mundo. Hermione se acercó aún más al pelinegro permitiendo que sus labios se rosaran y una corriente eléctrica los recorriera por el contacto. Hermione deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de Harry para después recostarse en su pecho temiendo la reacción del pelinegro.

Harry se sentía en las nubes, estaba tan feliz que podía aventar su bastón y saltar en un pie. Una enorme sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro y abrazo a Hermione con delicadeza como si temiera perderla de nuevo. No dijo nada porque honestamente era incapaz de describir todos los sentimientos que se mesclaban en su interior. Así que solo afianzo su agarre en el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Hermione, y beso su frente queriendo alargar ese momento para siempre. Ya quedaría tiempo para hablar de sentimientos, amor y futuro por ahora no necesitaba nada más. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba con él, a la mujer que amaba y su magia. Ahora si podía declararse el hombre más feliz de todos. Por fin logro ser el héroe de su heroína.

 _You might not believe_

 _You're all that I need_

 _Oh baby what do you say?_

 _I'll be dreaming of you anyway_

Canciones utilizadas:

 **Singing For You- Lunafly.**

 _ **Scarborough Fair-Celtic Woman.**_

 _ **Hero- Sterling Knight.**_


End file.
